pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The One Show
The One Show is a topical magazine-style daily television programme broadcast live on BBC One and BBC One HD on weekdays. The programme is currently hosted byAlex Jones and Matt Baker from Monday-Thursday, with Chris Evans appearing instead of Baker on Fridays and stand-in presenters appearing when required. It runs every weeknight of the year starting at 7pm, excluding a two-week break for Christmas and a four-week break in the summer, when it is replaced by highlights show The One Show: Best of British presented by Matt Allwright and Lucy Siegle. It was originally broadcast from BBC Media Village in White City, London, but moved toBroadcasting House when the show returned on 6 January 2014 after its traditional Christmas break. It is the biggest single commission outside returning drama the BBC has ever handed out.1 The show lasts 30 minutes on most days but is extended to 60 minutes on Wednesdays. Contents hide * 1 History * 2 Format and transmission * 3 Ratings * 4 On air team ** 4.1 Presenters ** 4.2 Stand-in presenters * 5 Reporters ** 5.1 Current ** 5.2 Former * 6 Dog trainer controversy * 7 References * 8 External links Historyedit The One Show was initially commissioned for a four-week trial run. It was broadcast on weeknights at 6:55 pm between 14 August and 8 September 2006. The programme was billed as a topical magazine show that was to showcase stories of interest from around the United Kingdom. The trial was hosted by Adrian Chiles andNadia Sawalha, featuring reports from a variety of people across the UK. The show was intended to be an updated version of the BBC news magazine show Nationwide(1969–83).2 The show returned for a full series after being revamped on 9 July 2007.3 Team members were Adrian Chiles, studio presenter, Hardeep Singh Kohli, head roving reporter, and 13 other reporters or contributors.4 A number of changes were made to the format. The show was moved from Birmingham to London. Sawalha was replaced by Myleene Klass.5 Klass then left in August to give birth to her first child, and was replaced by Christine Bleakley.6 The line-up was completed by the addition of a new team of reporters.3 The show replaced Real Story,7 and Holiday.8 On 18 March 2009, the show aired for the 400th episode, which was an hour long instead of the usual 30 minutes. From September 2009 The One Show included a 60-minute episode every week, after successfully trying the format in May 2009.9 The hour-long format continued until December 2009 and was revived in April 2011. On 13 April 2010, Chris Evans was confirmed as the new Friday evening presenter on The One Show for a revamped pre-weekend edition of the show.10 This decision is reported to have led Chiles to decide to leave his post as presenter of The One Show.1112 On 19 April, it was announced that Chiles was leaving The One Show at the end of his current BBC contract to join ITV on a four-year contract to present football coverage, co-host Daybreak and host his own late night chat show.13 He presented his final show on 30 April. On 26 May, comedian Jason Manford was confirmed as Chiles' replacement as co-host for Monday-Thursday.14 While the World Cup was airing on BBC One throughout June and July 2010, the show went off air. The BBC had confirmed that The One Show would be broadcast in high-definition, with the set updated to HD standards, and the two new male co-hosts joining on 12 July 2010. Bleakley's future on the show after Chiles' departure became questionable: her then current BBC contract was due to end in December 2010, and ITV were reportedly keen to sign her.15 On 20 June 2010, the BBC confirmed they had withdrawn their contract offer to Bleakley, stating she had taken too long to decide whether to stay at the BBC, and that they were not interested in starting a 'bidding war' with other channels. The BBC claimed that they were putting "the interests of The One Show audience first and the current uncertainty does not allow us to do that".16 Later that day, Bleakley confirmed she was to move to ITV to front''Daybreak'' alongside Adrian Chiles and other 'primetime ITV entertainment shows'.17 On 8 July, it was announced that Bleakley would not return to the show, and that Manford and Evans shall not begin presenting until a replacement was found for her. Throughout July guest presenters filled in.18 On 26 July, S4C presenter Alex Jones was announced as the new female co-host.19202122 After just four months in the post, Manford stepped down from his presenting duties on The One Show, following revelations concerning his private life.23 Jones was joined by guest presenters including Matt Baker,Alexander Armstrong and Matt Allwright on Monday to Thursday, with Evans also presenting extra episodes on occasion. On 25 January 2011, Baker was announced as Monday-Thursday co-presenter.24 On 23 February 2011, the fire alarm at the BBC White City studios went off, causing the programme to be taken off air and the remainder of the show was replaced with a recording of Nigel Slater's Simple Suppers.25 On 30 November 2011, over 21,000 complaints were received because Jeremy Clarkson made two allegedly offensive comments on the show, one in relation to the recent public sector strikes, and another on suicide. The One Show apologised for the suicide comment.[citation needed] The One Show began broadcasting from New Broadcasting House on 6 January 201426 with revamped opening title sequence graphics. The opening sequence is also enhanced for the run-up to Christmas each year with extra vocals and visual sparkle. Format and transmissionedit The original show was transmitted from a temporary studio built at The Mailbox complex in Birmingham. Technical facilities were provided by NEP Visions, with an Outside Broadcast truck parked-up in the loading bay. The show was produced by BBC Birmingham, with production input from various BBC regions. The initial four-week run was for test purposes, to see whether the show was successful in attracting audiences, and has been recommissioned on that basis. When The One Show returned, it was moved to BBC Media Village in White City, London in 2007. It moved again to Broadcasting House in January 2014. As a topical magazine programme, The One Show covers a variety of stories. Since the show began, several experts, as well as presenters from other BBC programmes have presented certain reports and have run experiments. Ratingsedit The show attracts on average a daily audience of 5 million viewers.27 It received its lowest ever audience on Friday 24 June 2011, with just 1.92 million tuning in. The reason for this unusually low figure was because the show was unexpectedly moved to BBC Two after a Wimbledon match overran.28 The trend to a Friday ratings slump has coincided with Evans' being handed the role of co-host for the pre-weekend edition since early 2011. The show has shed 2 million viewers for the Friday edition since Evans joined the programme.29 The show reached a 12-month-high audience on 18 January 2013 of 5.83 million viewers.30 On air teamedit Presentersedit Stand-in presentersedit * Leslie Ash (2007)31 * Phil Tufnell (2007)31 * Dominic Littlewood (2008) * Dan Snow (2008, 2014) * Colin Jackson (2008) * Matthew Wright (2008) * Nicky Campbell (2008-2009) * Andrew Neil (2008) * Lucy Siegle (2009, 2012) * Gethin Jones (2009) * Gloria Hunniford (2009) * John Sergeant (2009) * Myleene Klass (2009) * Matt Baker (2009-2010) * Gabby Logan (2009-2014) * Chris Hollins (2010) * Louise Minchin (2010-2014) * Matt Allwright (2010-2014) * Paul Merton (2010) * Alexander Armstrong (2010-2011) * Anita Rani (2011-2012, 2014) * Aled Jones (2011) * Joe Crowley (2011-2012) * Zoë Ball (2012-2013) * Jake Humphrey (2012-2013) * Sarah Millican (2013) * Julia Bradbury (2013) * Michael Ball (2013) * Fearne Cotton (2013-2014) * Tess Daly (2013) * Jo Brand (2014; 2 episodes) * Angellica Bell (2014) * Richard Madeley (2014; 1 episode) * Vernon Kay (2014; 4 episodes) * Richard Osman (2014; 1 episode) * Eddie Mair (2014; 4 episodes) * Terry Wogan (2014; 1 episode) * Nick Grimshaw (2014; 1 episode) * Mel Giedroyc (2014; 1 episode) * Patrick Kielty (2014; 1 episode) Reportersedit Currentedit Formeredit Dog trainer controversyedit Jordan Shelley training Roxi - BBC's The One Show 16 September 2011 On 15 September 2011, The One Show presenters introduced a "new member of the One Show family", the dog trainer Jordan Shelley. The following day, Jordan was shown treating a problem of food guarding in a Jack Russell Terrier called Roxy. Only confrontational methods were used, and at the end of the segment Alex Jones remarked that "some people out there might argue that some of your techniques were a little aggressive". According to an article in the Daily Mail,32 the BBC quickly received over 400 complaints about the methods used by Jordan Shelley. The Daily Mail article was followed by an article on the Daily Telegraph website,33 saying "Jordan Shelley doesn't seem to have any formal training or qualifications, and I’ve been unable to track down any evidence of his experience. High profile television programmes have a responsibility to ensure that advice given out is consistent with current best practice: the One Show’s dog training segment certainly does not do this". Pet owner discussion boards became dominated by critical comments about the programme.3435 The One Show's Facebook page was filled with negative comments about Jordan Shelley and demands that he be removed from the show. A Facebook campaign "Get Jordan Shelley off BBC One Show" was then set up.36 The Kennel Club published a statement criticising the training methods used in the programme on its website,37 as did the Dog's Trust.38 On the blog of Beverley Cuddy, editor of Dog's Today magazine, the RSPCA was reported to have issued a statement indicating that they were investigating the situation, with a view to prosecution "We are investigating several complaints received following an item featured on The One Show on Friday, 16 September. However, because that investigation is now active we cannot comment further on this specific instance".39 This is not the first time that The One Show has been in conflict with the RSPCA. In 2010 they were criticised for deliberately taunting a nesting swan to attack in order to film its behaviour for a feature.40 The BBC have dismissed criticism of Jordan Shelley's spot on the programme, saying "Roxy’s owners were happy with the outcome and that he (Jordan Shelley) would display other techniques in future programmes". This has led to speculation by Beverley Cuddy about the connection between Jordan Shelley and the BBC.39 In 2010 Jordan Shelley and Brian Klein (a current director of the BBC's Top Gear''programme)41 became co-directors of Wobbly Dog Productions Ltd.42 One of Mr Klein's companies, On The Box Productions Ltd,43 was the production company responsible for Jeremy Clarkson's series of entertainment DVD spinoffs from his work on ''Top Gear.44 "On The Box" was contracted for the item by the One Show.45 Company records also indicate that Jordan Shelley's previous occupation was as co-director of a cleaning company called Jordans Cleaners Ltd that is now dissolved.46 In a follow up programme, aired on 21 September 2011, Catherine Gillie (field director of the Dogs Trust) and Joe Inglis, a vet, both strongly criticised the training methods used by Jordan Shelley. However, video of Catherine Gillie's statements was deliberately inter-cut with responses to her criticism from Jordan Shelley, allowing him to challenge her without her being able to respond. Matt Baker made a comment that appeared to distance the show's connection with Jordan, saying "we should have made it clear that he was someone whose work we were following on the show, rather than the One Show dog trainer as such".47 At the end of the feature, guest, Liza Minnelli was overheard to say "good on you Joe, I agree with you".47 Immediately after the show on 21 September, the BBC press office released a statement; "The One Show" has thanked viewers for all their comments and criticisms which were taken very seriously. Last night the show featured various differing opinions plus advice from The One Show 's vet on the subject of dog training and care. There are currently no plans for this feature to return." Category:2006 television series debuts